<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opposites Attract by dumbquirkybitchboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806200">Opposites Attract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbquirkybitchboy/pseuds/dumbquirkybitchboy'>dumbquirkybitchboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bubbline, F/F, F/M, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, ash is a dick but also when is he not, jake and lady are kinda background but still there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbquirkybitchboy/pseuds/dumbquirkybitchboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie is the new girl at a posh boarding school in the middle of nowhere. She finds herself with a roommate who is the complete opposite of her. It's gonna be a long 5 years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake the Dog/Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opposites Attract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi hi hi this is my first fic on this website. i hope y'all like it, and stick around as i write about these gay idiots.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bonnie stood in front of the large campus gates with her suitcase beside her. It was around 6pm, but the campus was buzzing with students. They all seemed to be in small groups, talking amongst themselves. <em> It’s gonna be okay. Just 5 years, then you’ll be off to Uni, conducting science experiments whenever you please, maybe Neddy could live with- </em> Before she could continue her daydream, another student bumped into her.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you. Wait, are you new, I’ve never seen you around here before. I heard we were getting a new girl. Well anyway, I’m Lady, what’s your name?” Lady was a tall girl, almost a head taller than Bonnie, and spoke with a slight Korean accent. She was wearing cuffed blue jeans and a rainbow shirt. She had blonde hair, which looked bleach bleached since she could see dark roots poking out, that ran down her back. She was beautiful, really.</p><p>“Um, you in there?” Lady waved a hand in front of Bonnie’s face. Bonnie snapped back to reality,</p><p>“Oh sorry, I’m Bonnibel. Bonnibel Bubblegum.”</p><p>“Cool, that’s a pretty name. Rolls off the tongue nicely, matches you too” Lady said with a smirk. Bonnie looked down to her own outfit. She was wearing a pastel pink dress with frilly socks and pink flats. She looked, well, like a princess. She blushed at the compliment.</p><p>“Thanks.” She didn’t know what else to say, but she knew she needed to make at least one friend, and Lady seemed nice enough. While she was debating what to say to the girl when Lady asked her,</p><p>“What grade are you in?”</p><p>“Oh, 8th. What about you?”</p><p>“Me too! Wait, are you new? 8th grade is an odd grade to switch schools.”</p><p>“Um, yeah, I am.” <em> I thought we already established this. </em></p><p>“Neat! Well, since you’re new, allow me to be your personal tour guide. And maybe you could join me in the caf for dinner afterward, you don’t have anything left to do for orientation right? Man, I remember doing orientation, real pain.”</p><p>“That would be nice, and yes, I finished orientation.” Bonnie really didn’t need anybody to show her around, she memorized the layout of the large campus weeks ago. She also finished orientation weeks ago. Since she was the only one joining 8th grade this year, the school just sent her a video made by students who obviously were just doing it for extra credit and didn't really care all that much. Still, she watched it over 20 times, just so she was prepared. Bonnie liked being prepared. </p><p>They started walking around the campus, with Lady narrating the “tour” in the most exaggerated tour guide voice she could possibly manage. Bonnie had to admit, it was pretty funny. </p><p>“And over here we have Candy Kingdom, commonly referred to as CK, one of the 3 dormitories across Ooo’s beautiful campus. And in my humble opinion, the best one. And I’m not just saying that because I live here, a humble tour guide would never do such a thing.” Bonnie giggled, then realized,</p><p>“Oh wait, that’s my dorm building too!”</p><p>“Wait, really?” Lady broke character, “That’s amazing! I honestly do think it’s one of the best dorms, what’s your room number?”</p><p>“367.” Bonnie didn’t even have to pull out her orientation sheet, she probably didn’t need the piece of paper at all. She knew the whole thing from front to back. But it was always good to be prepared, just in case. </p><p>“We’re on the same floor! I’m 355. Not next to each other, but close enough. I wonder who your roommate is. Usually, you have the same roommate the entire time you're here, so it has to be someone who had a single before or someone whose roommate left. I know Phoebe…” </p><p>Ah yes, the roommate situation. That was one thing Bonnie was not looking forward to. She was very upset to find out that A. she wouldn’t know her roommate was until she got to campus and B. she would have the same roommate for the rest of her time here. She knew logically that she could most likely change her roommate if she begged admissions enough, but she didn’t want to create a scene.</p><p>“Or maybe you’d just have a single, I always wanted a single. Although, it is nice to have a roommate, especially if you two get along. Anyway, this is the final stop on our tour. My legs are starting to hurt and since you live here we don’t really need to see the other dorms. I hope you had an incredible experience. If you have any questions please talk to admissions or myself.” Lady took a bow and Bonnie giggled at her silliness. “All right, shall we answer the big question?” She patted her thighs, creating a drumroll effect, “Who is Bonnibel Bubblegum’s roommate?” Bonnie nodded her head and opened the door, holding it for Lady. </p><p>“Alright, we’re on the third floor. Sadly, we don’t have an elevator, so you're gonna have to carry that suitcase up the stairs.” Bonnie sighed, but luckily she didn’t have much in the suitcase. Just some clothes and her favorite books. She had her school books delivered directly to the school to save her some space. She picked up her suitcase, still struggling with the weight. <em> Curse my weak nerd arms </em>. She climbed the stairs, slowly, Lady trying to match her pace even though usually she would use her long legs to take two steps at a time. </p><p>“Here we are. The 3rd floor of CK.” Lady put her key card up to the scanner, saving Bonnie the struggle of rummaging through her bag to try and find it. She knew it was near the top, but it was still a relief. With a sharp beep, the door unlocked, and Lady pushed it open. </p><p>“Okay, if I remember correctly, your room is down the hall. My room is right here, but I’ll walk with you the rest of the way. I’m curious to see who your roommate is. I still haven’t figured it out, and now I HAVE to know.” Bonnie put her suitcase down and wheeled it down the hall. Her heart was pounding and her stomach-churning. <em> It’ll be okay. They’ll be fine. And if you don’t get along it’s only 5 years with them </em>. Her stomach dropped and her heart raced more and more as she reached the door. 367. She stood in front of the door, key in hand. She had no idea if her new roommate would be inside already. She assumed so, most students were already moved in since she arrived later in the day. She knocked once… nothing. She knocked again, more aggressively. This time, a muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door.</p><p>“Yeah, come in!”</p><p>Bonnie pushed open the door, bracing for the worse. When she opened the door, the lights were completely off, and she could only make out the silhouette of what looked like a human sitting on a bed.</p><p>“Um, hi,” Bonnie said, awkwardly standing by the door, not knowing if she should enter or not.</p><p>“Hi. Who are you?”</p><p>“I’m Bonnibel, your new roommate?”</p><p>“Oh yeah! Completely forgot about that.” Silence.</p><p>“So, you gonna come in?”</p><p>“Oh! Yes, yes. Do you mind if I turn on the lights?”</p><p>“Go ahead, I guess.” Bonnie turned the lights on and was met with, if she was being honest, a mess. Posters scattered the walls, different rock bands, it seemed. Two beds were in the room, and it was obvious the second bed had just been placed in the room recently. It was incredibly out of place. She looked at the other bed, and finally met the piercing brown eyes of her roommate. She had dark skin and long black hair. It seemed she had been asleep, and just sat up. Her hair was a bit of a mess, and she was wearing a raggedy shirt. Still, Bonnie couldn’t deny she was pretty. Very much so.</p><p>Bonnie finally entered the room and put her suitcase by her bed. Lady still stood in the doorway, but now her expression was much different than it had been before. Her mouth was slightly agape, but then she closed it quickly, and it formed a tight line. She opened it again, to only say one word,</p><p>“Marceline.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa here is the first chapter please give me constructive critism and let me know what you want to see!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>